Flea Spray
by Rouge Deity
Summary: Izaya has his heart set on a new girl in Ikebukuro. However, how will his luck turn out with Shizuo as her guardian constantly trying to kill him when he comes near? Not very good. Contains IzayaOC and Shizuo's brotherly protectiveness.
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm actually setting a goal for myself in doing at least one fanfiction for every anime I've watched. So Here's one for Durarara. Enjoy Shizuo's Brotherly protectiveness.

* * *

_Flea Spray_

_[Prologue?]_

* * *

_Honestly, how did this happen? I ducked behind a dumpster in a dark alley. All I could hear was my most favorite person in the whole world scream my name at the top of his lungs._

"Izaya! Where are you! Show yourself!"

_He flipped a few vending machines and searched high and low for me. I sighed in disappointment. I only hugged her. Hugged her! It is not as if I slept with her, impregnated her and kicked her outside in the road on the most frigid day in history, with only Russian Sushi to eat. Do you think I'm the kind of of person that would do that?_

_Sure, I, Izaya Oihara, may be a jerk that makes other people's lives a miserable living hell, but I still have feelings. I mean this would be a lot easier for me if I met her before he did. Yes, a lot easier._

_However, Shizu-chan is acting as if I just did all those things I said. Honestly, sometimes I wish he would just fall of a bridge looking for me, which would make my day. That way I could be at least standing beside her without having a vending machine or lamppost thrown at me._

_Maybe while he is looking for me I could find her... she's probably with Shinra right now._

"Found you, flea!"

_Holy..._

_I jumped as Shizuo lifted the dumpster over my head and stared down at me with that maniacal look of his, I smiled nervously._

"Hello, Shizu-chan~" _Still holding the dumpster up with one hand he removed the cigarette from his mouth and bent it._

"Izaya..." _He's going to kill me..._

"Get back here Izaya, so I can shove this pole up your ass!" _Nope, no thank you. Good day to you, sir. I disappeared around the bend of another block before hiding behind a truck._

"Izaya!" _I watched as Shizuo kept running. I began to laugh seeing how simple his mind was, until a vending machine silenced me smashing one side of the truck._

"You're not getting away!" _Damnit more running. My legs hurt; my lungs feel as if they're going to popped out of my chest. Usually if I had my switchblade I would at least cut him once before running, but it is currently at the office. Therefore, I have no choice but to keep on running, until I lose him again._

_Well, since you have been listening to me ramble on this whole time, I might as well tell you how this all happened..._

[Prologue End?]

* * *

Sorry, but it's only the first chapter don't hold it against me for being short; think of it as a prologue of some sort. The others will be much longer I swear.

By the way, I love Russian Sushi. No joke. It is delicious. Seriously.)


	2. Shiri Manobu

Sorry for the long wait. Exams again... My class is just on a roll this year aren't we? Anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, it belongs to its respected owner. However, I do own the original character used here and the idea for which this story was established.

* * *

_Flea Spray I_

* * *

"G-Guardian?" Shizuo choked. He was taken by surprise hearing Tom give him his new temporary job.

"Oh come on Shizuo, it won't be that bad. I won't be in Ikebukuro for a while thanks to business, and face it, you need an something to do while I'm gone." Tom crossed his arms, "I want Ikebukuro in one piece when I come back, thank you."

"Senpai..." Shizuo whined he honestly didn't want to do this; he was content with his job of protecting Tom with his usually day off, but now this job would keep him occupied even on his days off.

"That's final Shizuo."

"Tch..." he finished the last of his milk, "Fine..."

"Then it's settled. You will meet her at Russian Sushi. I already called her to meet you there." Tom waved, "See you in a few days Shizuo." Shizuo waved back.

"Bye..." Shizuo scratched the back of his head irritated. Honestly, since when would he be babysitting some girl? It was ridiculous to him in everyway but he had no choice, Shizuo looked up to his senpai more than anyone did, so of course he was too stubborn to disobey him. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, he proceeded to smoke it before going off to complete his task. . .

* * *

_Where is the person Tom said I was supposed to meet? I was eager in meeting him. Tom and I have been friends for a while; well he was more of an older brother to me. Anyway, anyone Tom would trust enough to stay with me was someone I would love to meet. I leaned back in my chair wondering what the person looked like; Maybe they were very strong, or maybe a calm, quiet person. Hm, so many ideas. My phone vibrated in my pocket; it was message from Tom._

_'He will be there in a few, hold tight alright?'_

_Sure, not like I'm going anywhere right now, I just ate a bunch of Russian Sushi; at first I thought it would taste as terrible as the others I've eaten, but it was very delicious, and I think Simon was just as happy as I was when I asked for more._

_'What does he look like?' I decided to text back. I needed to know if I ran across him, I wanted to check out the rest of Ikebukuro while I was here. Tom responded._

_'A very tall blond man, wearing a bartender outfit and blue sunglasses you cannot miss him; he's name is Shizuo Heiwajima.' All right, now I know who I'm looking for. Then again, on top of my eagerness I was incredibly nervous in meeting him. Would this person like me enough to look after me for Tom? Moreover, other questions like that flooded my mind._

_Ah, stop it now. I just arrived in Ikebukuro and I'm already worrying myself. Time to take my mind of this and go outside, I had a craving for something sweet since I arrived, I remember passing a bakery on my way here. Surely if I'm gone for a few minutes, this Shizuo wouldn't mind._

[Izaya's POV]

I found this to be a miracle in its own not seeing Shizu-chan all day. It had me thinking about what he could be doing right now that he hasn't found me. Honestly, I've been wandering the streets of Ikebukuro for at least an hour now. I was beginning to become bored with this and was going to return to the office. I turned around the bend of a corner and continued on my way. Passing by a bakery I paused.

Hmm, my sisters might want something. So I decided to buy something ahead of time and even one for myself. Walking in, I saw only one other person inside, a girl.

She had semi long black hair, two red hairpins holding her bangs to the side; her cloud gray eyes were blankly staring at a piece of cake. She was sitting by herself poking a slice of strawberry cake with her fork. She had many other things surrounding her too, a parfait and many different slices of cake. Did she honestly order all of that for herself? She must be fat, just broke up with her boyfriend, or maybe found out she was pregnant and is trying to kill the unborn baby. Whatever it was I wanted to know. I bought a slice of cake and approached her at the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked already sitting in the seat. She shook her head.

"Not at all." she ate a piece of the cake in front of her. She seemed embarrassed. Knowing that you know my personality I wanted to know what was causing her embarrassment.

"I see that you bought a lot of sweets there." I said eating the strawberry off my cake; she didn't really answer me until moments after.

"To be honest, I only ordered this slice of cake in front of me... But then the manager insisted that I try a variety of what they had." she leaned her chin into the palm of her free hand, "Knowing the fact that I'm so gullible, I agreed to it." she huffed finishing her cake. I heard her mumble something under her breath but I could not really make it out.

"Guess you're in a tight spot there." I chuckled, and then she smiled.

"I guess I am." she chuckled softly. I could obviously see that she wanted a way out of this situation regardless of who helped her. Might as well, I do love humans after all.

"I'll take them then."

"Huh?" she asked, "Are you sure? You don't have to do that." I waved my hand idly.

"No problem, I have two twins sisters that would love to eat them." She shook her head unsure of whether I should do it or not but I dismissed it.

"T-thank you," she clasped her hands together quietly. I went on to ask her name and find out more interesting things about this human. Her name is Shiri Manobu; she is twenty years old and is new visitor to Ikebukuro . That only seemed to grow my curiosity, however the questions I want to ask I cannot ask in a bakery of all places.

"Say, can we go someplace different than this? Like a park?" she asked. Wow, she suggested exactly what I was going to say.

"Is something wrong wit here?"

"Not necessarily, it just feels like this is an interrogation." That is a weird way of putting it, even though it's true.

"Sure. May we go to the park?" I asked.

"That's fine, I guess." I gathered up the remaining sweets and carried them with me as we exited the store.

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

"What's you name?" she asked. Oh that's right, I never gave her my name, how rude can I be to a human?

"My name is Izaya. Isn't it just the cutest name?" I asked her.

"It is." she answered.

"Now, shall we-"

_My Shizuo senses are tingling._

I jumped to the side. As my intuition told me, a vending machine zoomed past me. I looked back at her to see she was standing just as still as I was as if she knew it was going to happen.

"I guess we'll have to do this some other time." I laughed lazily.

"Why?"

"Well you see-"

"IZAYA!" Of course, the only time I actually don't want to bother him he shows up to ruin my good time. "Get your ass away from her!" Another lamppost was spiraling towards me.

I sighed in defeat; I guess we will have to do this later when we're alone.

"Sorry about this, but I have to go." I sidestepped the airborne projectile. Before running from Shizu-chan's wrath, I handed her a piece of paper. Like I'd let Shizu-chan ruin my fun time.

"My my temper Shizu-chan~" With that, I ran off. I ran around the corner.

Good thing Shizu-chan wasn't smart enough to chase after me.

* * *

_Flea Spray I [End]_

* * *

Hope you enjoy it, I apologize again for not updating until now.


	3. Shizuo Heiwajima

Sorry for the really late udate, my new schedule is all over the place. So here another piece.

* * *

_Flea Spray II_

* * *

Shiri watched as Shizuo fumed. She tilted her head to the side in order to see his face, it was full of rage, there was even a vein at the side of his head. She heard him mumble something under his breath before finally calming down. Shizuo then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, staring at a picture and then back at Shiri, she raised an eyebrow at him, as he quickly texted something and tucked it back into his pocket. They stood there in silence again.

"So you're Shiri Manobu?" he asked, looking at the girl, Shiri looked up at him with a small smile.

"Are you Shizuo Heiwajima?" he nodded.

"Yeah." Shiri spun around, her bag almost throwing her weight off.

"Nice to meet you Shizuo, hope you take good care of me." Shizuo kept staring at her for a minute before taking her bag from her.

"Don't get so happy about it, because of you I'll probably have no days off now." the last part came out in a growl, he walked away. Shiri frowned.

"Wait!" she ran after him.

* * *

_I don't think he likes me very much. Did I give the first wrong impression? Maybe I should have shook his hand first, or maybe I should have bowed. My mind was buzzing on ways I could make the situation better, it felt so tense as we walked together. I looked up at Shizuo he was staring into nothing as he had my bag flung over his shoulder. I still think he's mad. We were walking through the park pretty slowly so I decided to take in the scenario when Shizuo decided to take a smoke break. I sat there as Shizuo smoke his cigarette quietly._

_"Are you... mad?" I asked. He didn't answer for a while._

_"No.." was his reply._

_"Oh." He's lying I could see the irritation forming on his face just at the sound of my voice, was I the problem? I looked around for something to lighten the mood, there wasn't much, but my eye caught an ice cream stand close by. I stood up quickly and ran over to the cart before Shizuo could say anything, I came back holding two different ice cream cones, one vanilla and one chocolate. He looked at me confused as I shoved the vanilla ice cream into his hand. I sat down next to him and ate me ice cream like nothing happened. Now and then I watched him eat his from the corner of my eye, was that a smile I see on his face?_

* * *

After their ice cream break, they continued until they reached a small apartment building.

_Must be where he lives.._

Shiri followed him down a long hallway until they finally stopped at a door all the way at the end. He searched his pocket for the keys and opened the door, he moved aside for Shiri to go in first. He placed her bag next to the couch in the living room and headed for the kitchen. Shiri took her seat on the couch next to her bag. Shizuo reemerged from the kitchen holding a bottle of milk in his hand and talking on his cell phone.

"Alright Tom." he hung up and turned his attention towards her, Shiri tensed, she fidgeted when Shizuo sat down on the other end of the couch. Silence again, it was killing her, she didn't even feel like looking around the room or even at Shizuo.

"Are you going to sit there like that all day?"

"..."

"..."

"N-no..."

"Then why are you?"

"J-just because..." Shiri sighed, oh the hell with it. "You don't seem to like me very much.." before Shizuo could interrupt she continued.

"I mean you even said you were upset about me being here, for it would be taking away your days off, and you then had the angry expression on your face the whole time, you didn't seem to want to talk to me either..." Wow that was a mouthful, she took a deep breath. Shizuo huffed.

"That's not your fault..." He scratched his head, "Yeah, I was mad about the whole protecting someone else that wasn't Tom thing, I had the feeling it would be a lot more work than when I worked with Tom," he leaned back into the arm of the couch.

"Besides, I had to run into that bastard flea today..."

_Flea? Is he talking about Izaya?_

"Do you mean Izaya?" Shizuo seemed to tense by just the sound of his name, he nodded.

"Yeah..." Shiri thought to herself quietly before she stood up and went into her bag, she pulled out a small container, looked like a mini-cooler, she placed it on the coffee table, nudging it in front of Shizuo.

"Huh..?" Shiri waved her hand idly at him.

"I was going to wait until Tom came back for us to have this, but you seem stressed so you have it." Shizuo looked back at the cooler.

"What's in it?" Shiri shrugged.

"Either ice cream, pudding or cake I can't really remember..." Shizuo unlocked the top off the container and flipped it opened. That and there Shizuo couldn't believe his eyes, it was pudding, but not just any pudding it was a Grapenut Pudding Lemon Tart*, and a big one at that. He seemed to staring at it for a while. She wondered if his brain snapped.

"Did y-you make this?" he asked. Shiri nodded.

"Yep, just before I got to Ikebukuro. You can try it if you like." She didn't have to tell Shizuo twice before he left for a spoon before she could finish.

A soft smiled cracked on Shizuo's face as he held the spoon in his mouth as if he didn't want to take it out as if the flavor would disappear forever.

"Do you like it?" Shizuo could only nod. Shiri laughed at him, he looked like a little kid. After the tension was broken and with only half the tart remaining, Shiri stuck it in the fridge. Shizuo had left her saying he had to run an errand for his friend Shinra for a bit, she stated she would be fine on her own so he left.

Sitting on the couch Shiri was bored, there was nothing on tv and she had no company maybe she should go after Shizuo, as she arose from the couch she remembered that she's blind in Ikebukuro and sat back down stuffing her hands into her sweater pocket, she paused pulling out the piece of paper.

"Oh right Izaya gave this to me..." she read the front, it had a website on it, she flipped it over and it had a username... Kanra. Hm, why not, Shizuo wasn't here after all. She fumbled through her bag and pulled out a laptop, setting it on the coffee table. She typed in the address of the site.

It was a normal site to say the least, filled with chatrooms and games to play; might as well sign up since Izaya took the time to write the instructions on the sheet. Shiri registered with an account named Naoko.

"What now...?" she wondered jumping from chatroom to chatroom, still not finding an account named Kanra. Until she noticed a chatroom that only allowed two people inside, she decided to enter it and wait. Nothing happened for a while. She was beginning to Izaya wasn't going to show up. She stepped away from the laptop to get something to drink, upon returning she saw the chatroom was now filled with another member's name... it was Kanra!

* * *

_-Kanra joined the chat-_

_-Naoko has joined the chat-_

_Kanra: I see you followed my insructions, Naoko-chan~_

_Naoko: Yea._

_Kanra: Shall we continue with our conversation?_

_Naoko: If it's something like 20 questions, go ahead._

* * *

Izaya tapped his fingers against the mouse on his computer. Usually, right off the back he knew what to ask someone, but he was a little peeved at her, he didn't really know what to ask. So he began to think, what would he ask?

* * *

_Naoko: You're taking a long time to ask a question..._

_Kanra: Sorry~ I'm just thinking of questions!~_

_Kanra: Alright, first one, are you a virgin?_

* * *

W-what? Shiri face flushed. Why would he think about asking such a straight forward question? How embarrassing...

* * *

_Naoko: I am._

_Kanra: Are you sure?_

_Naoko: Yes! I'm sure._

_Kanra: Ok then~ Next question! What do you like? Like color, food, hobby, etc._

_Naoko: Uhm... I like the color red. I don't really have a favorite food, I like everything. For a hobby, I guess that would have to be fencing._

_Kanra: Fencing? You mean that sport with that sword thingy?_

_Naoko: Yeah._

* * *

Izaya had to admit she was a weird, looking at her personality he didn't think she would do a straight-forward somewhat aggressive sport like fencing.

* * *

_Kanra: Ok, next question, are you single?_

_Naoko: Yes._

_Kanra: Whoa, didn't expect that! Okay next question, what are you doing tomorrow?_

_Naoko: I don't know._

_Kanra: Then, do you want to meet me outside of the park? I can ask more questions than over the chatroom._

_Naoko: I guess, but-_

_Kanra: Then it's settled!_

_-Kanra is offline-_

* * *

Shiri stared at the screen in confusion, not only from Izaya's sudden proposition, but the fact that he didn't even give a time. What a weird guy. She logged off and closed the electronic.

"I'm back." Shizuo stepped through the door.

"Welcome back-" Shiri paused seeing another guy behind him, he had short brown hair, wearing glasses and a lab coat. Taking noticed to her staring he began the introductions.

"This is my friend Shinra, the one I had to do the errand for." Shinra waved at her.

"Hello Shiri." she tilted her head to the side.

"Likewise...Shinra." Shizuo scratched the back of his head.

"Happy now Shinra you got to meet her, now you can go home." Shinra huffed.

"No way! Not yet. Our names sound so close alike! There has to be things we have in common!"

"I doubt that.." Shizuo added. Shinra crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Besides, knowing that she's _living alone _with you could mean-" Shizuo knocked Shinra upside his head, before scolding him with a red face.

"It's not like that!" Shizuo told him. Shiri laughed quietly. Embarrassed, Shizuo practically kicked Shinra out and sat on the living room couch hiding his face in his hands.

"Why me…" Shiri patted him on the back.

"You shouldn't treat your friends like that Shizuo." Shizuo looked up at her.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't know Shinra. For all I know he could be spreading a humor that we're dating, and having sex in my apartment every day." Shizuo face seemed to flushed just thinking about it. He stood up and headed for the kitchen, he was going to eat the rest of that tart.

"If you eat all of it, I'm gonna have to make another one." Shizuo grinned.

"I bet it would better than this one."

Shinri sighed as she leaned against the counter.

"And to think I never got to taste-" Shiri jumped when Shizuo shoved a spoon into her mouth.

"Mmf!" Shizuo took back the spoon and ate the rest of the tart before ruffling her hair.

"We'll go to the park tomorrow if you like." The park? Shiri remembered Izaya's early proposition, maybe this could help her out, but she had to make sure.

"Why the park?"

"Tom told me you wanted to explore Ikebukuro since you've been away for a while, so I'll show you around. Don't people usually start at the parks?" he told her. Shiri smiled.

"I guess." Shiri saw a new side of Shizuo he acted like an older brother when he wasn't in a bad mood.

* * *

Izaya spun around in his office chair with a happy smile. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him, usually he would be eager, but not was he only eager he was also excited to meet her tomorrow. He abruptly stopped thinking about it, what is it about her that makes him, Oihara Izaya, excited? Well, he'll just have to see tomorrow.

* * *

_[End]_

* * *

Hope you liked this segment.


	4. Izaya Oihara

_Flea Spray III_

* * *

Shiri pouted as she stared at Shizuo flopped awkwardly on his bed, still asleep. Honestly, did he forget that he was the one that was going to take her on a tour? She had already woken up, made up her bed, bathed, and made breakfast and he's still asleep! Shiri thought of a way to wake him up, she grinned when a very devious idea popped into her head. She went into the kitchen an returned with a can of whip cream. She sprayed a large amount into his hand that was hanging off the bed, she then took a feather from the pillow under his head and tickled his noise, honestly she hoped it worked before her own snickering woke him up; it was a success. In the process of trying to scratch his nose Shizuo smacked himself with a hand of cream. Shiri grinned as Shizuo jumped up staring at his hand.

"What the...!" he looked at her, but before he could ask, Shiri was holding her stomach from laughing to hard, she was practically gasping for air when she began talking.

"You should...! See your...! Face...!" she told him. Shizuo quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Shiri laughed even more when she heard him scream in surprise. Shizuo grumbled under his breath as he walked out wiping the cream off his face. Shiri shook the can and spray at little on her fingers and licked it.

"I had to wake you up somehow~" she told him, Shizuo rolled his eyes before heading to the kitchen, he was surprised to see breakfast was already there. Shiri had cooked a full course breakfast in one morning. Shiri placed a bottle of milk on the table. Shizuo kept staring at the table.

"What? Did you expect a bowl of cereal?" she asked pushing him towards the table, "Come on! You promised to take me on a tour remember?"

* * *

Shiri stood in the doorway waiting for Shizuo.

"You're taking forever..." she told him.

"Damnit, don't rush me!" he retorted, approaching the door Shizuo was tying his bowtie, and was taking a pretty long time doing so. Shiri signaled Shizuo to bend down as she quickly tied it with ease.

"...Thanks.." Shiri handed Shizuo his shades and they were off. Shizuo wasn't that good at being a tour guide but tried his best, on the way to the park he introduced the malls and secondary stores.

"Hey."

"What is it?" Shiri pointed to children playing on what looked like zoo animals, there was a giraffe, a tiger, bear, but one large gap between the giraffe and bear.

"Looks like something's missing over there, are they done constructing it?"

"Well there was an elephant there..." Shizuo added.

"What happened to it?" Shizuo sighed.

"I threw it at Izaya, but that bastard's pretty good at dodging anything I throw at him. Damn flea's light on his feet."

_He threw the elephant? _She thought to herself, it was ludicrous. However when he threw that vending machine and lampost at Izaya the other day, she believed him; this hatred Shizuo seemingly had for Izaya had her curiosity in check but she rather not ask him about, it seems just saying Izaya would blow a fuse in Shizuo's head, so she kept quiet about it.

Arriving at the park, Shiri plopped down on a nearby bench, so much walking wasn't good for her, she rotated her feet in order to loosed her nerves. Shizuo sat next to her.

"Wanna take a break?" he asked, Shiri nodded.

"Sure." They sat there for a while before Shizuo broke the ice.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, Shiri shook her head.

"I'm alright, although..." she paused, "I wouldn't mind something like ice cream or pudding..." Shizuo nudged her.

"Hand me your phone." Shiri handed Shizuo her phone, Shizuo registered his phone number in it and hers in his, he gave her phone and left to get something. Shiri sat there, kicking her feet back and forth staring at children play, the birds fly, practically at anything that moved. She played with her phone flipping it open and and closing it. . .

* * *

Izaya pranced around the park, humming a tune as he walked on the base around the fountain. He was taking his time in looking around for her, but some part of him wanted to find her fast, if he knew better Shizuo was with her, that could limit their time together. He looked around taking in everything, when he spotted a certain blonde heading in his direction. Shizuo, just as he thought, how unfortunate. Izaya quickly leaped off the base and hid behind some bushes, Shizuo walked right by as if he never saw him from the distance, the bartender seemed to have a content smile on his face. Izaya now looked at this situation in a different light, the bright side was that Shiri was now alone; nevertheless, now there was a limited time to find her.

Izaya frowned, this was too much work, he had to do things a little differently than his usually walk in, walk out routine.

"Humans are troublesome..." he emerged from the bushes and continued his search.

He honestly believed he wouldn't find her in the park and maybe Shizuo was just passing by, he stopped in his tracks and retraced his steps in his mind, he was positive he walked all over the park when he remember the south exit, he hadn't checked there yet.

* * *

Shiri sighed, Shizuo was taking a long time to get back, _a really long time_, was it really that hard to find a store nearby? Well, whatever it was she had to wait patiently. Her phone vibrated, it was a text from Shizuo.

'I found a pudding stand, what do you want?'

'Anything is fine with me, thanks.' she texted back before sticking the phone back into her pocket.

"Ah~ There you are!" Izaya purred, resting his hand on the bench.

"I thought you would never find me." Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"You didn't even give a specific location or time, you know how long I've been in the park?" she answered. Izaya shrugged.

"In all honesty I just got here." Shiri laughed.

"I find that surprising." Izaya sat next to her on the bench and the two were in dead silence.

"So... How has Shizu-chan been keeping you?" he asked.

"It's fine, he's a really nice guy," she answered, Izaya laughed.

"Well maybe to you, as you've probably found out by now, Shizu-chan doesn't like me very much." Shiri wondered why. Izaya seemed normal from her point of view, then again she only met him twice, not much detail to go on at the moment.

* * *

_Izaya was disgusted with himself. Why on earth is it taking so long to actually start a conversation with this girl. Before he found her he was prepared to question and be questioned and now that he's sitting this close to her, he can't say anything? Just what is going on? Is this human confusing him?_

_What is wrong with me? he asked himself. Maybe it was the atmosphere it was pretty stiff, he was blank to the point he was silent sitting there. __What to say? Come on Izaya you never fail in thinking of something to say!_

* * *

Izaya was brought back into reality when he felt something touch his shoulder, at first he thought it was Shizuo ready to snap his neck but it was actually Shiri. She was asleep on his shoulder nuzzling her cheek into the fur on his coat. Izaya watched her as she slept. Something was definitely wrong with him, he couldn't help stare at her before closing his eyes and resting his had on top of hers.

_Her hair is really soft..._

Izaya frowned when he realized what he was doing and lifted his head quickly. He flinched when he realized someone's shadow was hovering over him. He automatically knew what that meant. Shizuo was back. He looked up to see Shizuo standing there, the customary pissed off expression on his face. Izaya frowned, this time he decided he wasn't going to run away he was going to sit there and talk to the idiot if he had to damnit.

"Alright, I get it, you hate me more than anything in the world and want me to get away from her. However, she's asleep on my shoulder right now and you would seem more of a jerk than usual to wake her up with your yelling or trying to crush me with some object right now. So here's my suggestion; sit down, shut up and wait till she wakes up." Izaya turned he head staring straightforward, if you looked closely a single bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Boy, was he surprised at what Shizuo did, Izaya expected Shizuo to do the exact opposite of what he said but instead walked over to the other side of the bench and sat next to Shiri, he sat there.

"This doesn't mean a thing..." was what he told Izaya before sitting back and smoking a cigarette. Izaya blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. This was awkward, Shizuo wasn't acting like himself. The atmosphere was a lot calmer, which it should never be when he and Shizuo are both occupying it.

_This is madness!_

Izaya gently shifted his shoulders and gently placed Shiri on Shizuo's shoulder. Izaya stretched and looked at Shizuo with an apathetic expression.

"She could be your _little sister_, ya know?" With that Izaya walked away leaving the park and headed back to his office.

Shizuo was confused at the flea's behavior, sure he still acted like a flea telling him off like that but he was sitting with Shiri, and her head was on his shoulder, his shoulder! What the hell is wrong with him? That's not how the Izaya _he knew _acted. Something was amidst and he was going to find out. Last thing he needed was Shiri ending up anywhere near the flea.

Now that Shizuo thought about it, he didn't really have to deal with girls bothering Kasuka, I mean he did a good job on his own rejecting them, Kasuka knew how to hold his now; however now was a different predicament, it was like he was protecting a little girl from a the big bully on the playground except there was no bully. No... Izaya was worst than a bully, he's more of the wicked teacher type of person. Well, whatever the case may be, Shizuo wasn't going to let that flea get _anywhere _near her, and he would make sure.

From this moment forth Shizuo would be Shiri's older brother!

* * *

I like a confused Izaya, it spells disaster. Update soon as possible!


	5. TheWindow?

Hi everyone, here's another piece, kind of working on Deviantart right now, sorry for the late update.

* * *

_Flea Spray IV_

* * *

Shiri sat quietly on the living room couch as she waited for Shizuo. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about; he seemed pretty lost for words when they got home. He looked like he was thinking about something really hard for a while now. Shiri stretched as Shizuo left the kitchen and stood in front of her. Shiri stared back at Shizuo with the same clueless expression as him, it was getting a little ridiculous began stared by him. What is with the atmosphere in Ikebukuro? Is there always dead silence like this around Shizuo? Shizuo quietly sat next her on the couch, his weight almost throwing her off. Shiri recovered and glanced at Shizuo.

"Y-you wanted to talk about something?" Her tension relaxed a little when she saw Shizuo scratched the back of his head. Looked like he was still having trouble collecting his words properly. Finally collecting himself, Shizuo turned and faced Shiri.

"We…uh… need to talk…" he informed her. Shiri was up for that anything that would end this stiff atmosphere.

"Sure." She gave Shizuo her full attention. Shizuo on the other hand was struggling in every way possible to get what he needed off his chest.

"It's about today…" he began. Shiri nodded.

"Okay." Shizuo took and deep breathe before continuing.

"You were sitting _together_ with…_Izaya_…" Uh-oh was the first thing that popped into Shiri's head, "Care to explain?" he asked. Shiri scratched her cheek idly.

"Well… We were talking then I fell asleep on his shoulder…" she remembers it all too clearly, especially on how soft the fur on his jacket was; it was plush, "That's about it." She finished. There was silence again, Shiri jumped out of her skin when Shizuo clenched his head.

"The hell is going on!" he asked himself.

"I don't understand!" Shiri echoed sound after being almost as loud as Shizuo was. Shizuo ruffled his head.

"Look. Izaya is a _bad _person. Emphasis on _bad_. He likes to mess around with people's minds and make my life a living hell." That couldn't be Izaya, could it? He acted nice towards her and seemed to appreciate her company. Shiri was little interested on the whole hate feud going on between the two and thus decided this would be the perfect time to ask Shizuo.

"Why do you hate Izaya so much?" she asked. Shizuo sighed, he knew somewhere in his head that he would have to tell her sooner of later if she asked.

"Alright, I actually know the guy from high school; he was even a jerk back then. I saw him regularly because he also knew Shinra. There was something about him that didn't settle with me, he was always up to no good. Not to mention he got me hit by a truck." Shiri almost choked on air.

"A t-truck?" Shizuo nodded.

"Yes. A truck." Wow, that's kind of mean to say the least. Shizuo huffed.

"So in short, I want to you stay _away _from that bastard and I'm going to make sure..." Shizuo's face seemed to heat up for a moment.

"A-as your… b-big brother."

"My big brother?" Shizuo only nodded, he was flustered. She broke out laughing silently under her breath. Shizuo really was a nice guy.

She stretched as she got off the couch.

"Okay, _big brother~_" Shiri chimed as she crouched in front of Shizuo, he was so flustered it was adorable, Shiri signaled for him to come slightly closer. Shizuo did as she said. Shiri grinned happily as she moved some of the hair from blocking Shizuo's forehead and panted a butterfly kissed on it. Shiri went to cooked something for them to eat. Shizuo sat there, shocked. He slowly reached up and touched the spot on his forehead where Shiri kissed him. He smiled as he rose off the couch and went to help Shiri.

* * *

Izaya was in his office, face first in his couch. He had been like that since he got back from the park and has not moved since. He was feeling somewhat depressed and somewhat achieved. He did stand up to Shizuo today without running away; however, he never got to start a real conversation with Shiri, which was just sad in his opinion.

He sat up and dragged himself over to his computer, there wasn't much for him to do, and Shiri wasn't online. Oihara Izaya was bored beyond his mind. That was when he paused, a cunning idea rearing its head.

Perhaps, he could make his evening a little more fun?

* * *

After dinner and washing the dishes Shiri and Shizuo were watching TV. Honestly, there wasn't anything on, so Shizuo decided to step out for some fresh air while Shiri decided to stay behind.

Sitting quietly on the living room couch, Shiri huffed. Kind of a downer. She was really starting to like hanging out with Izaya, something about him made her smile. He popped in out of nowhere and ran away when Shizuo appeared. He has a cunning and eccentric nature about him that Shiri was curious about. She flopped over the couch and thought quietly to herself as she began thinking off something to do while Shizuo was gone. She went into the bedroom and laid on the bed, maybe sleeping could occupy some time.

"I wonder what Izaya is doing right now..." she sat up and reached for her laptop, going unto the website and the same chatroom Izaya and her met in before.

Shiri smiled when she saw that he was online.

* * *

Izaya hummed softly as he skipped down the street. He had a wide grin on his face as he turned the corner. Izaya began running his plan through his mind as he ventured.

"Alright, if Shiri can't come to me, then I'll go to her. Shizu-chan shouldn't mind too much~"

_I just pay a visit to Shizuo's house and say hello._

Izaya paused, what if Shizuo was home? He chuckled.

_If not I'll just have to sneak in through the window. _He rested his hand on his trusty switch blade before continuing. Izaya perked when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and stared at the screen.

_Shiri?_

* * *

_-Naoko joined the chat-_

_-Kanra has joined the chat-_

_Kanra: Hello Naoko-chan~!_

_Naoko: You're weird._

_Kanra: How could you say that! I'm hurt~_

_Naoko: Heh. Mind if I start asking questions?_

_Kanra: Sure~_

_Naoko: Did you know Shizuo from highschool?_

_Kanra: Yup~ He was a violent teenager._

_Naoko: Violent?_

_Kanra: Yep, one day when I was with Shinra, we saw Shizuo in the baseball field, he beat up a whole gang that has jumped him. It was spectacular! I applauded him, then he tried to punch me into kingdom come._

_Naoko: You applauded him for beating up a gang?_

_Kanra: Of course! Great sportsmanship!_

_Naoko: You're very weird Kanra-san._

_Kanra: San? You make me sound old._

_Naoko: You are old aren't you? You're like twenty three._

_Kanra: I'm not~ I'm twenty one forever._

_Naoko: If you say so._

_Kanra: Sooo, whatcha doing?_

_Naoko: Talking to you._

* * *

The chat dragged on for some time before Shiri decided to ask a very obvious question.

* * *

_Naoko: Wait a minute._

_Kanra: ?_

_Naoko: What are you doing in Ikebukuro? You'll get caught by Shizuo._

_Kanra: Ah~ Not to worry! I'm almost at my destination once I pay a visit I'll be on my way._

_Naoko: Where are you visiting?_

_Kanra: Ah ah ah, I can't tell you~... Ah I'm here!_

_Naoko: Can you tell me now since you're already there?_

_Kanra: Alright then, turn around._

* * *

_Wait... what? Turn around?_

Shiri raised an eyebrow; the only thing behind her was the window... Wait...!

Shiri looked back to see Izaya sitting on the window sill, playing with his phone.

"Hello Naoko-chan~"

* * *

Shizuo was in a happy mood, he himself didn't know the reason, but thought some ice cream would make the evening even better. After buying his treat he turned to go back home. He stopped when he noticed a certain black motorist pulling beside him.

'Hello Shizuo.' Celty typed.

"Hey."

'You seem in a happy mood.'

"You could say that." Shizuo hung the bag over his shoulder.

'So what Shinra said was true?' Shizuo choked on his cigarette.

"What? Of course not!"

'So you're not having sex with that girl?" Shizuo blushed.

"No..."

'Are you in denial?"

"Celty..."

'Just kidding.. So are you going home now?'

"Yea."

'Then let me give you a lift, I'd like to meet her too,' Shizuo was hesitant, if he knew better, he knew that Celty was going to try and figure this out for herself, Yes definitely.

"I can walk." He walked on, but Celty didn't leave him; she slowly followed him, still offering him the quick ride home. When Shizuo was postive Celty wouldn't leave until he agreed he finally gave in, taking the ride.

'Have you seen Izaya today?' she asked. Shizuo shook his head.

"God forbid I do. Why do you ask?" Shizuo noticed Celty tensed on the pedals of the motorcycle.

"Celty?" Celty quickly texted something.

'Are you sure?'

"Yes, I am."

'Then how come I saw his heading towards your house a while ago?'It took a while before Shizuo processed all of that, he fell of Celty's bike, ripping the helmet from his head and tossing it at her he gave her the ice cream too.

'Shizuo..?'

"Izaya!" Shizuo took off.

'Wait Shizuo!' Celty motored behind him.

* * *

Shiri and Izaya were having a pretty average discussion. Izaya asking her on how her time away from Ikebukuro was and Shiri in returned asking Izaya on how Ikebukuro was while she was gone.

"Shizuo has a temper doesn't he?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that." Izaya added.

_He's such a monster isn't he?_

"Shouldn't you two try to get along?" Izaya scoffed.

"It's not that easy-" Izaya flinched when he heard something more like someone break down their front door.

_Ugh, why now?_

Izaya put his fingers on his lip, signaling Shiri to keep quiet about it. Izaya looked around seeing the closet. Well, it's not the best idea's he had but it'll probably work, so he quickly sealed himself inside the closet, keep the door cracked ever so slightly so he could see outside.

Shiri looked into the hallway and saw Shizuo holding the front door in his hands, he was pissed.

Seeing Shiri, Shizuo immediately dropped the dor and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Shiri nodded.

"Just fine, but I can't say much for your front door." Shizuo paced around angrily. Shirir didn'tt take her eyes off the door.

_I wonder how much money it'll take to fix that..._

Celty ran into Shiri while she was in her train of thought.

"Ah, sorry about that" Shiri apologized offering Celty a hand too get up. Celty took it gratefully and texted.

'I should apologize, I didn't exactly see you. Have you seen a tall blond haired man?'

"You mean Shizuo? Uhm,, he's over there." Shiri pointed to Shizuo who was searching his house from head to toe for the flea.

'Shizuo what are you doing?' Celty asked.

"What does it look like? I'm searching for Izaya! I know he's somewhere here!" Shizuo answered flicking on the lights in the kitchen and searching through the cabinets.

Izaya, on the other hand, was sitting in the closet. Boy, was this uncomfortable. He was about to leave when Shizuo entered the room, he watched as Shizuo search _everywhere _except the closet. Izaya grinned. Well Shiri did sleep in here and her clothes _were _in here, and Shizuo's hormones can't stand seeing women's lingerie, which he was sure was hanging in the closet. Maybe this was a pretty smart idea.

'Are you done searching?' Celty asked. Shizuo sighed, calming down.

"Yea, haven't seen him anywhere."

'You shouldn't assume things like that you know.'

"Yea, yea." he answered.

Shiri walked inside and looked at the broken door. _He should really fix that... _Shiri felt uncomfortable, like a guilty feeling in her gut. Izaya _was _here and she's keeping it a secret, man this is going to bite her later. Shiri shrugged her shoulder and walked over to Shizuo.

"Are you sure you checked _everywhere_?" she asked. Shizuo nodded. Shiri sighed.

"What about the closets? It seems to be the only places you haven't checked." Shizuo shook his head.

"No way, I'm not searching through your clothes to find Izaya." Celty stepped forward.

'I could always look in the closet. You could stand close just in case he_ is _in there.' Agreeing Shizuo and the other went into Shiri's room. Izaya sighed as he noticed them

"This is bad.." he thought as he saw Celty approach the closet down. He wasn't surprised at Shizuo's reaction whatsoever.

"I was fucking right! He is here!" Shizuo told Celty. Izaya quickly squirmed out of the closet avoiding Shizuo. He stood behind Shiri.

"My, my Shizuo. You destroyed your own house looking for me?" Shizuo turned around, removing his sunglasses and throwing them somewhere.

"Izaya you have till the count of three to get away from her..."

Izaya grinned as Shizuo began counting.

"One..."

"You don't really want to give me a limit do you Shizu-chan?"

"Two..." Izaya sighed as he brought his attention to Shiri, placing his hand under he chin he turned her to face him.

"I guess I have to go now..." What happened next even surprised Celty so much that she dropped her cellphone. Izaya brought his lips to Shiri's, kissing her softly. He pulled away and jumped unto the window sill.

"See you again Shiri-chan~" Izaya blew a kiss at her before, jumping out the window.

"That's three you bastard!" Shizuo jumped out the window and took off after Izaya. The two woman stood there. Shiri covered her mouth, her face beet red.

_Did he just kiss me...? _

'That was pretty smart.'

"Huh?" Shiri asked. Celty crossed her arms.

'Well, Shizuo isn't the kind of guy that would go ravaging women's clothing, whether it's looking for Izaya or not.'

"Ah..."

Silence.

'My name is Celty Sturluson' Shiri smiled.

"Nice to meet you Celty. My name is Shiri Manobu."

'Nice to meet you too, Shiri.' Celty and Shiri stood there in silence again.

'So, what the kiss good?'

"Celty!" Shiri blushed.

* * *

Izaya panted as he finally managed too lose Shizuo. He had to admit that was the hardest time he ever had avoiding him. He needed to sit down. As he collected his breath he was wondering what the hell happened back there. He kissed her! He actually freaking kissed her. Izaya ruffled his hair; this could be a problem, did he somehow like this human _a little more_? No no no, that's not how Oihara Izaya thinks. Nope, not that way at all. Maybe it was a fluke or something. Yeah, definitely a fluke; there's no way he could be in love, that's just ridiculous. Nevertheless, the more Izaya forced himself to deny it was the more his brain made him admit it. Izaya chuckled softly to himself as he took a deep breath.

Shiri wasn't that bad of a person either, she interested him. Not just the usually on finding out everything about her, he actually wanted to know things that had nothing to do with her background or her history, sound ludicrous doesn't it? Izaya sighed as he rest his forehead in his hand.

"I get it now..." He began.

"...I like her..."

* * *

_[End Flea Spray IV]_


	6. Flea Remake!

This is to all of you who still want to read Flea Spray. It's a good thing that have to say that Flea Spray...

Will be continued!

Oh yes it will. However, I will be rewriting it cause looking back I'm appalled at what I've written, but it will have the same plot and so forth but a lot of editing to have the characters _in _character.

The first chapter of the Rewritten version of Flea Spray has be posted on my new more used Fanfiction named QuackersSmackers. Look out for it!

Thank you all for supporting this story.


End file.
